A patent Document 1 listed below discloses a laser processing machine capable of working both of a plate-like work and a rod-like work. When working a pipe in the laser processing machine, a pipe hold unit for holding the pipe is attached to an end of a worktable. On the other hand, when working a panel, the pipe hold unit is removed from the worktable, and then laid on an extension bed disposed besides the worktable in order to get it away from working of the panel.